creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
St. Mary's
Wenn man die Leute fragt, welches ihre erste Kindheitserinnerung ist, so antworten sie meist mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und erzählen dir lächelnd, wie ihr Vater ihnen das Fahrradfahren beigebracht hat, wie sie ihre Großeltern umarmen, von einem Spiel im Garten oder einem geliebten Haustier. Meine erste Erinnerung lässt sich leider erst in meinen Teenagerjahren lokalisieren, ich muss wohl dreizehn oder vierzehn gewesen sein. Als jüngstes Kind einer amerikanischen Armee-Familie war es keine Überraschung, dass sich mein Vater nach seiner Stationierung in Berlin dazu entschloss, seine Familie nachzuholen und in Europa heimisch zu werden. Meine Mutter, Nachfahrin eines deutschen Auswanderers, der das Land verließ, als in Europa der erste Weltkrieg ausgebrochen war, hatte nicht lang gezögert, ihn darin zu unterstützen. In Deutschland hatte ich noch eine Großtante, die Schwester meines Großvaters mütterlicherseits, und deren Familie. Da meine Mutter immer sehr heimatverbunden gewesen war, waren meine drei Schwestern, unser Bruder und ich zweisprachig aufgewachsen, deutsch und englisch. Mich in Niedersachsen in einer Kleinstadt einzufinden war kein Problem; soweit ich jetzt noch sagen kann, vermisste ich die USA nicht wirklich – was wohl zu einem großen Teil an meinen mangelnden Erinnerungen daran lag. Es war der Sommer des Jahres 1961, an den ich mich also als Erstes überhaupt in meinem Leben erinnern konnte. Noch heute sehe ich beinahe gestochen scharf, wie sich die Haustür der Bauernhauses meiner Großtante öffnet und uns ihr kleiner, schwarzer Labrador entgegenspringt, freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd. Ihr Haus, in dem wir die ersten zwei Jahre, so lange meine Vater noch in Berlin war, lebten, war hell und freundlich. Ich sehe es noch immer als meine erste Heimat an, auch wenn ich, mehr als alle anderen, nur ein Gast war. Mit sechzehn, im Jahr 1964, machte ich meinen Hauptschulabschluss und begann eine Ausbildung. Mir wurde nicht zugetraut, viel zu verstehen, weshalb kaum jemand mit mir über Weltpolitik sprach. Dafür nahmen sie lieber meinen Bruder James. Allgemein war ich das ungeliebteste Kind, wie ich fand. Mary war schöner als ich, mit ihren langen, braunen Locken und den vollen Lippen, den blauen Augen und der perfekten Figur. Sie war bereits verlobt, als wir umzogen, und so blieb sie bei ihrem Verlobten in Amerika. Ich kenne sie nur von den zahlreichen Bildern, die unsere Mutter überall im Haus aufhing. Die Hochzeit erlebte ich wegen unseres Umzugs leider nicht mit, aber sie muss wohl wunderschön gewesen sein. Susann hingegen war geschickt als Näherin, als Hausfrau und in all den Qualitäten, die von Frauen gefordert wurden. Und schließlich Cynthia, die sogar noch klüger als James war und auch klug genug, es zu verbergen. Dagegen sah ich mit meinen blonden, blassen Haaren und den matschbraunen Augen nicht gut aus, immer das Mauerblümchen, das Netzhäkchen, der Nachzügler. Der Verdacht, dass ich adoptiert sein könnte, kam mir, als ich nach dem Tod meiner Großtante im Jahr 1968 ihren Dachboden entrümpelte. Dort fand sich ein großer Stapel an alten Fotoalben, Schwarzweiß-Bildern und alte Briefe. Ich blätterte einige durch und stieß auf ein Jugendbild meiner Mutter. Sie sah haargenau aus wie Cynthia, die gleichen Locken, die gleichen hohen Wangenknochen. Auch zu meinen anderen Geschwistern bestand eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit, und zum ersten Mal zweifelte ich an der Begründung, ich käme eben mehr nach meinem Vater. Von mir war kaum ein Bild zu finden, und vor allem keines, das mich vor meinem zwölften Lebensjahr zeigte. Es schien, als hätten meine Eltern erst in Deutschland angefangen, mich zu fotografieren. Das Karfreitagsbeben 1964, auch „Großes Alaska-Beben“ genannt, bei dem meine Schwester Susann starb, hielt mich davon ab, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, da ich mich um meine vor Trauer kranke Mutter kümmern musste. Doch seit dem Tag war dieser Gedanke stets irgendwo in meinem Kopf. Wieder wachgerüttelt wurden die Überlegungen, was meine Vergangenheit wirklich mit sich brachte, als ich ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit mit meinem Mann Joachim, einem Gastwirt aus der Nähe eines Truppenübungsplatzes, mit unserem ersten Kind schwanger war. Die Schwangerschaft verlief erstaunlich problemlos, doch etwas fühlte sich vom ersten Moment, an dem wir die gute Nachricht erfuhren, falsch an. Ich hatte Angst, mein Herz raste schier, als ich es erfuhr, und dennoch konnte ich keinen Grund dafür nennen. In meinem Unterbewusstsein war Schuld statt Freude, Angst statt der Liebe, die sich doch in mir breitmachen sollte. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich meinen Bauch versteckte, als er anfing, sich zu zeigen. In meinen Träumen hielt ich mein Kind, ein kleines Mädchen mit großen, braunen Augen, bereits im Arm, jedoch wurde ich verfolgt, jemand wollte sie mir wegnehmen. Mehr als einmal wachte ich schweißgebadet auf und realisierte erst, als Joachim mich beruhigte, dass ich in Sicherheit war. Auch als mein Sohn geboren war, hörten die Angst und die Alpträume nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Viel zu lange konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, und ein Teil von mir wünschte sich auch, ich hätte es ruhen lassen. Durch Zufall machte eine meiner Freundinnen eine Reise nach Irland im Jahr 1976, als eine Historikerin namens Catherine Corless in einem irischen Dorf namens Tuam Forschungen betrieb, die mehr mit mir zu tun hatten, als ich je gedacht hätte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, den Namen Tuam oder allgemein von dem County Galway in der Republik Irland jemals gehört zu haben, doch als meine Freundin nach ihrer Reise erzählte, wie sie die St. Mary's Cathedral besichtigte, waren die Bilder in meinem Kopf mehr als nur Verbildlichungen ihrer Erzählungen. Ich durchlebte selbst, wie ich durch die Halle ging, eine Kerze in der Hand. Der Chor im Hintergrund hallte durch die Kirche. Ich erlebte die Szene einer Taufe, die meine Freundin mir jedoch nicht beschrieben hatte. Als sie ihren Bericht unterbrach, um mich zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, brach die Bilderflut in meinem Kopf wieder ab. Ich war leichenblass geworden, und das seltsame Gefühl, das ich bei der Schwangerschaft mit meinem Sohn verspürt hatte und welches sich mittlerweile in den Halbschatten meines Bewusstseins verzogen hatte, schlug wieder mit aller Kraft in meiner Brust zu. Tuam. St Mary's Cathedral. Was hatte das mit mir zu tun? Und warum löste es solche Erinnerungen in mir aus? Meine Eltern lebten zu dieser Zeit bei meinem Bruder, der sich gemeinsam mit seiner Frau um die beiden kümmerte. Obwohl es eine Reise nach Bayern bedeutete, beschloss ich, nun doch endlich Licht ins Dunkel meiner Vergangenheit zu bringen. Mein Mann musste arbeiten und unser Sohn half ihm in der Kneipe aus, und so reiste ich allein schon im nächsten Monat nach der Reise meiner Freundin nach München. Meine Eltern wiederzusehen war schön, aber wenig herzlich. Ich kam spät abends an und auch, wenn ich mir mehr als einmal zurechtgelegt hatte, was ich sagen sollte, ergab es sich anders als gedacht. Meine Mutter hatte sich von den Bildern, Briefen und Dokumenten, die ich auf dem Dachboden ihrer Tante gefunden hatte, nicht trennen wollen. Stattdessen hatte sie in den letzten Jahren, in denen sie durch ihr Rheuma immer weniger im Haushalt hatte machen können, dicke Alben angelegt, für jedes ihrer Kinder eines. Ich verbrachte den halben Tag mit meiner Schwägerin, der ich im Haus half. Dann aber ließ es sich nicht mehr aufschieben. „Pamela, wieso bist du so überstürzt hergekommen? Wir freuen uns, dich zu sehen, aber es ist doch so überraschend gewesen!“, sagte meine Mutter, als wir Tee tranken und auf dem Sofa saßen, während meine Schwägerin in der Küche werkelte. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so nervös wie in dem Moment, als ich sie fragte: „Mum, wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wie es in den USA war? Wieso ist da keine Erinnerung vor meinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr?“ Sie lächelte matt, traurig, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich in meiner Kindheit diese Frage gestellt hatte. „Das weiß ich nicht, mein Kind. Aber jeder Mensch ist da anders, weißt du?“ Mit rasendem Herzen rang ich mich durch weiterzubohren. „Mum, was ist in Tuam passiert?“ Ihr Lächeln bröckelte. „Wieso Tuam, Schatz?“ „Das frage ich dich! Was ist wirklich los mit mir? Und was hat diese Stadt in Irland damit zu tun?“ Mein Vater, der bis dahin dösend im Sessel gesessen hatte, meldete sich mit seinem starken amerikanischen Akzent zu Wort. „Es ist Zeit, Ann. Wir können es ihr doch nicht ewig verschweigen, das haben wir zu lange schon“, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Meine Mutter nickte und schluckte. Die Zeit war wie stehengeblieben in diesem Augenblick, und einige Sekunden wünschte sich etwas in mir, sie möge nicht weitergehen und ich würde die Wahrheit nicht erfahren. „Pam, Schatz. Wir lieben dich über alles, dein Vater und ich, das weißt du. Es war nicht immer leicht mit dir, aber wir wollten immer nur dein Bestes!“ Sie atmete tief ein. „Wir haben dich adoptiert, als du dreizehn warst. Deine Tante, die Schwester deines Vaters, ist eine verrückte Frau gewesen und hatte dich ursprünglich illegal aus Europa mitgenommen, als sie ihr Kloster in Irland verließ. Sie hat nie darüber gesprochen, was passiert ist oder warum sie dich mitnahm. Sie starb drei Monate, nachdem ihr nach Colorado kamt, und wir nahmen dich auf. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist, aber du warst so traumatisiert, du hast die ersten Wochen kein Wort von dir gegeben und nachts geweint und geschrien. Du hast... wir waren überfordert, aber wir haben um dich gekämpft. Als du nach unserem Umzug nach Hannover und dann in unsere Kleinstadt so eine starke Besserung zeigtest und dich an nichts erinnern konntest, beschlossen wir, es dabei zu belassen und dir nichts zu sagen. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz, bitte glaube uns das, Pamela!“ Ich nickte. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, und doch schlossen sich die Lücken, die mich mein Leben lang begleitet hatten, nur um neue Lücken aufzuzeigen. „Hannah, Liebes, holst du bitte Pamelas Album von oben?“, bat sie meine Schwägerin. „Wir wollten dir irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen, glaube uns bitte“, wandte sie sich dann wieder an mich. Ich konnte noch immer nicht sprechen und nickte nur. Wenige Minuten später überreichte mir Hannah das Album, auf dem mein Name stand: Pamela Mary Newton. Darunter das wohl älteste Bild von mir, welches mich in meinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr zeigte. Ich blätterte durch die Seiten voller alter Fotos und bemerkte eine sichtbare Verbesserung meines Zustandes, mit jedem Jahr, das verstrich, sah ich gesünder, fröhlicher, lebendiger aus. Doch das, was wirklich wichtig war, kam auf der letzten Seite. Hier klebte ein verschlossener Briefumschlag, auf dem mein Name stand, in einer mir seltsam bekannten Handschrift. „Er ist für dich, also haben wir ihn nicht geöffnet“, erklärte meine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Von deiner Tante, die dich zu uns gebracht hat.“ Mit zitternden, schweißnassen Händen riss ich den alten, vergilbten Umschlag auf. Schon als ich die ersten Worte las, war alles wieder da. Liebe Pamela, ich bete inständig, dass es dir gut geht. Jetzt, da ich diese Zeilen schreibe, ist es der Abend vor unserer Trennung. Schwester Judith wird dich mitnehmen, und ich werde dich nie wiedersehen, denn morgen schicken sie mich in das Magdalene Laundrie, das, was sie als Psychiatrie tarnen, und Judith wird sich um dich kümmern und dich in eine gute Familie geben. Sie sagen, ich war eine schlechte Frau, eine schlechte Christin, und dass ich weg müsse. Du bist jetzt drei Tage alt und ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passieren wird. Du wirst in eine Familie kommen, in der man sich um dich kümmert, in eine gute Familie, so wahr Gott behüte. Ich gebe diesen Brief Schwester Judith, der einzigen guten Seele in dieser Hölle auf Erden, die sie St. Mary's Hospital for Mothers and Babies nennen. Ich kam her, als ich realisierte, dass ich mit dir gesegnet war, mein Engel. Dein Vater war ein Soldat, der mich sitzenließ und die Verlobung auflöste. Ich war auf mich allein gestellt und erhoffte mir, Hilfe zu finden. Aber was passierte, werde ich mir nie vergeben. Wir Frauen waren Sünderinnen, unverheiratet Kinder zu bekommen. Niemand sagte es, die Nonnen waren gut zu uns, aber doch spürten wir es alle. Schwester Martha ließ es uns spüren, wo sie nur konnte. Wir waren namenlose Sünderinnen, sie lassen uns Zwangsarbeiten, doch am schlimmsten ist das Wissen, dich zu verlieren und nicht einmal jetzt selbst stillen zu dürfen. Ich muss mich kurz fassen, ich will dir die Details ersparen, denn du verdienst ein friedliches Leben, frei von dem Leiden, das ich durchleben musste. Ich bete für dein Seelenheil, dafür, dass es dir gut geht, dass Gott dich behüten möge und dass es dir besser ergehen möge als mir. '' ''In ewiger Liebe, deine Mutter Theresa Mary Johnson. Details waren nicht nötig. Ich erinnerte mich nun, und die Erinnerungsflut schlug auf mich ein, sobald ich den Namen gelesen hatte. St. Mary's - Wieder war das Schreien der Babys in meinen Ohren, das Heulen der Kinder, die mit Gürteln ausgepeitscht wurden, das Weinen der Mütter, deren Kinder in dem Massengrab neben dem Heim lagen, und ich sah wieder, was mein vierzehnjähriges Ich so gut verdrängt hatte. Ich war zwölf, hatte als Dienstmädchen bei einem ansässigen Händler in Tuam gearbeitet, bis er sich an mir vergangen hatte. Seine Frau hatte mich aus Saint Mary's adoptiert und aufgezogen wie eine Magd, nicht wie eine Tochter. Dann war sie alt geworden und er hatte sich nicht mehr für sie, sondern für mich interessiert. Als mein Bauch begonnen hatte, sich zu wölben, hatte sie mich selbst in dasselbe Heim gebracht, in dem ich zur Welt gekommen und von meiner Mutter getrennt worden war. Trotz aller Versuche, es zu verbergen. Ich lebte ein Jahr dort, gebar meine Tochter und verlor sie innerhalb von einer Woche. Margaret, so hätte ich sie genannt, starb ungetauft eine Woche nach der Geburt an einer Lungenentzündung. Sie landete in einem der Massengräber, in dem auch die Totgeburten und die anderen jungen Kinder verscharrt wurden. Niemand sah die Beerdigungen, die keine waren, aber alle Frauen und Mädchen dort wussten es. Auch die Frauen, die die Schwangerschaft und Geburt nicht überlebten, wurden abseits des Friedhofs anonym verscharrt. Die Kinder um mich, die das Pech hatten, dort zu leben, hatten nicht einmal Namen, erfuhren keine Liebe und sprachen miteinander in einer eigenen, unverständlichen Fantasiesprache; wirre Laute, als leises Echo wieder in meinen Ohren. Alle waren sie dünn, klein, kränklich, und ich wusste, dass mir das gleiche Schicksal geblüht hätte und meinem Kind auch, wenn es nicht gestorben wäre. Keine Liebe. Keine Mütter, außer zum Stillen. Manche nutzten keine Löffel, sondern die Faust zum Essen; nirgends Bücher oder Spielzeug; Kinder, die auf die Knie der Nonnen klettern wollten, um Liebe zu erfahren, und abgewiesen wurden. Und Mutter Martha: die Frau, die mit der Eisenhand regierte, uns lehrte, was Angst hieß, die uns leiden ließ. Die Angst war auch alle die Jahre nach dem Leben im Heim wieder da, nur bei dem Gedanken an die Frau, die deinem Leben jeden Sinn nahm. Ich hatte keine Aussicht, wieder in die Familie zurückzugehen, in der ich aufgewachsen war. Meine Zukunft sah düster aus. Weglaufen war keine Möglichkeit, niemand hatte es geschafft. Jedes Mädchen, dass es versuchte, wurde zurückgebracht, und wenn sie Pech hatte, landete sie in einem der Magdalene Laundries - wie meine Mutter auch, wie ich jetzt, Dekaden später erst, wusste. Niemand sprach viel über diese Einrichtungen, zu stark war die Angst, ebenfalls dort zu sein, nur noch „Maggie“ und nicht mehr mit deinem eigenen Namen angesprochen zu werden, härter zu arbeiten als im Heim vorstellbar. Blühte mir das auch? Was hätte mir geblüht, wenn ich dort geblieben wäre? Zu meiner Rettung kam Schwester Judith zu mir, nahm mich mit nach Amerika, da sie es nicht mehr aushielt, das Leid zu ignorieren. Warum sie ausgerechnet mich rettete, kann mich mir nicht erklären. Ich blieb nach der Flut an Erinnerungen laut meiner Mutter, meiner Adoptivmutter, sehr lange stumm, erstarrt. So lange, dass sie den Notarzt riefen und ich einige Tage im Krankenhaus verbrachte. Die Ärzte sagten, der Schock der Retraumatisierung durch die Erinnerung sei zu stark für meine Psyche gewesen. Mein Mann kam ein paar Tage später mit meinem Sohn zu Besuch. Ich wusste nicht, wohin mit meiner Erinnerung, wohin mit meinem Trauma. Die nächsten Jahre suchte ich nach anderen Frauen, die im St. Mary's entbunden hatten oder geboren worden waren. Mit dem Internet wurde es leichter, andere Betroffene ausfindig zu machen und ich sah, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die suchte. Meine Mutter fand ich nicht wieder, aber eine junge Frau, die gleichzeitig mit mir entbunden hatte. Sie suchte noch immer nach ihrem Sohn, der damals in eine Adoptivfamilie gegeben worden war. Ich hatte mich mehrfach in psychiatrische Behandlung begeben und war zur teilstationären Behandlung, als mich 2014 die Meldung erreichte, dass das Massengrab neben dem Heim geöffnet und rund 800 Skelette gefunden worden waren. „Dort liegt auch meine Tochter“, wurde mir klar. Was ich bis heute nicht begreife, war die Tatsache, dass das St. Mary's Mother and Baby Hospital in Tuam erst im Jahr 2012 publik wurde, auch wenn die ersten Leichen schon 1975 gefunden worden waren. Meine Tochter, mein kleines Baby, und meine Vergangenheit lagen dort mehr als 35 Jahre unbeachtet. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod